Broken to Ashes
by lionsloyal
Summary: This is the story of Ash, how he became the last Silverhead and Sergej's broken.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi =) this fan fiction is about Ash, I'm quite curious about him so I thought I'd make up my own fan fiction story to how he become the last Silverhead and of course Sergej's broken. **

**Broken to Ashes **

**Chapter One: Siblings **

A cool breeze fluttered the curtains inwards. Left over daylight crept in through the gap in the curtains. I grunted as the ghostly light brightened my eyelids. I yawned massively. These days it never felt like I was getting enough sleep. Someone rapped my door with their knuckles. 'Wake up Ash', my mother called through the door.

'In a minute', I grunted my voice still half asleep.

'Not in a minute', she chastised.

'I'm up!' I called back annoyed, swinging my legs around the bed and getting up and yawning massively again. I dressed in a huff. I hated evenings. I mean its bad enough that I never got to see daylight but by the time I had to wake up evening was stealing the last of the light.

I opened the door, my sister Allie had her hand curled up and raised to knock the door. 'Jesus Christ', I grunted in annoyance. 'I'm up, I'm up!'

'Okay sorry, gee, you're always moody these days.'

'Shut up', I glared at her. 'I'd like to see you keep up with my schedule,' I said, 'I mean its okay for you being a girl…'

'Shut up', Allie said furiously and tried to punch me, I dodged easily.

'Whoa there little cub,' I said grabbing her wrist as she tried to punch me again.

'I hate you', she said her bottom lip quivering.

I rolled my eyes letting go of her wrist and strutting past her. 'Grow up', I said walking away from her.

She ran off and slammed her door; I rolled my eyes again and walked into the living room. 'Ash, have you been nasty to your sister again?' mom says frowning at me.

'I'm not being nasty,' I retorted, '_she's_ being sensitive.'

'Sometimes Ash, you are so childish. I need Allie to help me with the cubs.'

'Its okay mom', Allie sniffed appearing; she took my little brother Alec from my mom and walked off to wind him.

I plonked myself at the table to serve myself bacon and sausages with toast. Jeremy joined me at the table. He's younger than me by two years. 'Allie being a cub again?'

'Yeah', I grunted piling food onto my plate.

Allie reappeared holding Alec and rocking him. 'I'm going to tell papa about you two', she said glaring at me in particular.

'For what Allie?' I said. 'Just because _you_ can't go to the Schola and the rest of us can,' I said.

Allie's eyes widened and tears filled them again. Her bottom lip drooped, quivering and turning down. 'See what I mean?' I said turning to Jeremy. 'She's sensitive.'

Allie turned her back, let out a sob and walked away clutching Alec. Mom had disappeared so I reckoned that I had gotten away with it. I smiled smugly to myself. Allie was our only sister, the only girl apart from mom, but she hardly counted. She had six brothers including me, and I was the oldest, Jeremy next then Allie was the third oldest. The other four followed at various ages but only I and Jeremy were the right age for the Schola.

I yawned again. Mom came back holding some firewood. 'Ash take this and put it on the fire will you?' she said it like it was a question but if I said no she wouldn't have it.

I got up from the table grumbling under my breath. I would be glad to have the holidays over with to get back to the Schola. All the while I was here I wasn't learning any new skills. Papa was good at teaching me and Jeremy but he was always 'busy' though doing what exactly I would like to know. When I complained he told me he had 'important things to attend to' when I followed up with the 'what' question he just said, 'You'll see one day son, we're Silverhead's.'

**Disclaimer: Strange Angels belongs to Lili. St Crow **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Papa **

Whistling cheerfully to myself I rammed my clothes into my big shoulder bag. I left most of my stuff at the Schola so I didn't need to repack that much. 'So I clean and iron all of your clothes just for you to the crumple them all up again?' mom asks me coming into my room.

'Exactly', I nod and grin.

'Sometimes Ash', mom says rolling her eyes. 'Anyway your father will be coming home soon, to say goodbye to you and Jeremy.'

'Where does he go exactly?' I asked turning to look at her, a question that I never got tired of asking (no matter how often and no matter the little response).

'The Silverhead's are important', mom says to me. 'The blood in you and your brother's veins is ancient. Just by being a son of a Silverhead makes you…'

'Makes me what?' I said.

Mom looked annoyed, 'Nothing, the opinion of a Silverhead is important, that is all', my mom smiled suddenly. 'Come on, let me pack for you.'

I sat on my bed watching as my mom repacked my clothes neatly. When she finished she zipped up the bag and sat on the bed too. 'I'm going to miss you and your brother, Ash,' mom said sadly. She always got like this when we went back to the Schola. 'You know when Frederick, Laurence, Alec and Philip grow up it will just be me and Allie,' Mom said sadness etching her voice. 'You know you could be nicer to Allie'.

'She's always bothering me', I said grumpily. 'Why should I be nice to her?'

'You're her big brother', mom said, 'She looks up to you.'

'Well maybe she should look up to Jeremy instead,' I said.

Mom sighed and got up. 'Papa! Papa!' I heard Allie calling excitedly.

Mom got up and I followed her. I hadn't seen Papa in a week and I and Jeremy were only home for two. We went into the living room and Papa was swinging Allie around. He let her down and picked Frederick to cuddle. Mom kissed him on the cheek and he smiled. Jeremy joined me. There was always some excitement to seeing our father again, only when we were children we used to race over to him desperate to be picked up first. Now Jeremy and I stood patiently side by side waiting for his attention. He picked up and hugged our other siblings and finally put Alec down to come over to us.

'Sons', he said embracing first Jeremy then me. He placed a hand on my shoulder. 'It is good to see you both again,' he smiled. To describe our father the best way would be to say that he was big, just big, dark and hairy. But he was young looking too, like he was in his early twenties. It was on his side that the Silverhead's came from. He always said that the Silverhead's produced a lot of men. 'We're going back today', Jeremy said and I could tell there was annoyance in his voice.

'I'm sorry lads', Papa said wincing. 'But it was important.'

'It's always important,' I put in like it didn't matter. But I guess that in some ways it did matter. I hated that I never saw him, when he was home it was rarely for any more than four or five days at a time. It had always been like that.

'I know', he winced regretfully, 'But it was.'

'Yeah, yeah', Jeremy said sulkily and stamped away.

He turned to look at me. 'I am sorry son,' he said. 'But as werwulf we have our part to play. And I have an especially important one', he said still looking dissatisfied.

'You know what gets me? You're never able to tell us what you do.'

'Sit down with me Ash', he said and we walked over to his special chair. He sat down and I sat opposite him on the pouffe. 'You've been at the Schola long enough to know about our treaty and alliance with the Djamphir,' he said. 'You understand that we help them get rid of the Suckers, don't you?'

'Of course I do, I'm not stupid,' I said.

'I know', he said. 'But that never stops, it's our whole life. There will never be a moment in my life when I can stop. There will never be a time where I can say that I've had enough.'

'Why not?' I said bitterly.

'Because there are too many suckers, and because of my bloodline.'

'Yes, I get it, we're Silverhead's,' I said rolling my eyes.

Papa looked at me patiently. 'Yes. Our bloodline is ancient. We are the oldest of the werwulves in this side of the Atlantic. It is believed that our every Born Wulfen has at least the tiniest percentage of our blood. But we the purest are seen as the royal family of the Wulfen.'

'Are you kidding me?' I asked gleefully.

'No', Papa said sighing, 'I was afraid that your reaction would be like that. You should never get too big for your boots, Ash. It is in your blood to be an excellent fighter, you were born with natural skill and stamina, but you should never think that you are the best. If you become too confident you allow yourself to become complacent, and that is the last thing I would want for you or your brothers.'

'But this is awesome!' I said grinning.

Papa looked grim, 'everything has a bad side too Ash. The bad side of being a Silverhead is that because of our legacy it makes the Suckers want to kill us all the more, and a few rogue Djamphir,' he said shaking his head with a faraway expression. 'I spend most of my time away from home because who I am, who we are is inescapable. It will be this way for you and your brother's Ash. You can't run from what you are, and trust me son when I say that. There will be a time when you wish that you can.'

**(I'll appreciate any reviews) **

**Disclaimer: Strange Angels belongs to Lili **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I'm going to finish this as quickly as I can with the next Strange Angel's coming out soon, if I'm guessing rightly in the next book we're going to find out a lot about Ash. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter three: Back to the Schola **

Papa threw our bags in the back of the van. Mom stood with Philip on her hip watching. Jeremy reached her first; Mom kissed him on the top of his head. 'Look after yourself Jeremy, and be good', she warned.

'I will', he said quietly. Jeremy wouldn't admit it, but I knew he missed Mom a lot when we were at the Schola.

Jeremy moved away and climbed in the van. 'You look after yourself too Ash', she said and kissed the top of my head too. 'Remember what your father said, don't get too big for your boots', she said and I wondered if Papa had told her our whole conversation.

'Yes Mom', I said and patted Philip's head and climbed in the van too.

We pulled away from our cubby-hole as Mom liked to call it. It was deep in the forest as hidden well with ivy and moss growing all over the outside. I waved to Mom and the rest of them, except Allie who was inside hiding away. I felt a lump of guilt; I should have made amends to her. But it didn't matter; I'd talk to her on the phone at text call time. Papa and Jeremy talked nearly the whole way, but I couldn't be bothered to join in with their conversation. I just rested my head against the window and gazed out. We didn't live that far away from the Schola, only an hour and something drive. I watched the scenery changing. I always missed the Schola when I was home but always missed home when I was at the Schola. _I hated that, _Catch 22.

Finally dad slowed and pulled over a block away from the Schola. I and Jeremy climbed out and retrieved our bags. We went to the driver's side; Papa had the window down already, 'You two look after yourselves. Make sure that there's no skipping, learn thoroughly, push yourself and keep your pack together.'

'Yes Papa', I and Jeremy chorused.

'Good', he smiled. 'Off you go then.'

We both started walking and waved at him before he pulled out and drove off.

Both I and Jeremy were Dom's, but I was the Dom of the Werwulfen in the whole school. Mom and Papa were constantly telling us to keep the packs together. Papa said that nothing should be more important then looking after the team, because, 'if you look after the team, they will look after you.' It's all the same stuff that normal teenagers get told, as in, 'theirs no I in team', blah, blah. We know, but as Wulfen it's about a thousand times more important. Still I don't need them telling me a million times. We trudged towards the school in silence, both deep in thought. We reach the gates and go in.

We part and I drop my stuff off in our dorms. I go to find my friends, which if I'm guessing rightly would be in the gym practising sparring. You could say we're the jocks of the Schola. As I approached the door I could already tell who was in there by using my senses. I could smell their individual scents.

I pushed open the door and walked in. 'Alright ladies?' I asked Paul and Wayne who were standing at the side watching Joel and Spencer fight in their Wulfen forms.

'Look who's home', Paul said grinning and turning.

I joined them, 'Missed me?' I said.

'Who would miss _you_?' Wayne snorted.

'Only you', I said, 'I see the way you look at me, because I'm so dreamy', I joked.

Wayne snorted again. 'You'll damage your throat doing that', I said adopting a tone that the teachers used on us. Wayne rolled his eyes this time.

I turned my attention to Spencer and Joel who were snarling as they circled one another. Joel sprung forward as though he was going to leap on Joel, but it was a feint and he whipped to the side instead. Joel had moved as though to protect himself, but with the notion that Spencer was leaping atop. Spencer threw out a paw, swiped Joel and swatted him to the ground. Spencer placed his front paws on Joel declaring that he had won. He moved and both changed back into the human forms.

'If it isn't Ashley', Spencer said cheerfully strolling forward to shake my hand. I rolled my eyes, Ashley wasn't my actual name but he always called me it and always shook my hand, I mean what kind of teenager does that?

'What time did you get back?' I asked him.

'This morning,' he grinned, 'And already back in the zone', he high-fived Paul.

Wayne snorted again, 'That is _lame_', he said.

'Too right,' Joel said rubbing his arm, the claw marks were already healing.

'Aw, poor little cub is all bitter', I said putting on a cooing voice.

'Shut up', Joel said moodily.

'So has anyone seen Her Majesty?' I asked.

'Spencer's been on the look out since he arrived,' Joel said grinning, 'Craning his neck and looking, well, desperate really.'

'Shut up', Spencer said, but he was smiling. 'I wonder if she's back.'

'Back?' I asked, 'Do you really think _He_ would have let her go anywhere?'

'Point', Wayne said nodding in his agreement.

'I just want to see her,' Spencer said.

'Oh you really are frustrated aren't you?' I asked smiling manically.

'Who isn't?' Spencer said raising an eyebrow. 'This is a school full of boys.'

'Yeah and the Red is a bit…different', Paul said.

'Too right', I said wincing.

It was only last year that I and my friends had seen the Red Queen for the first time. She had simmered and walked past us and we blatantly gawped at her. She had noticed us and had pouted her lips out before swaying away. We had all been stuck where we stood for about two minutes. She was beautiful, but that wasn't why we had been struck. It was because she radiated superiority and smugness. She was just a stuck up, fawned on little princess. None of us had liked her in that brief encounter. The Majesty however, was a quiet little thing; she always had a faraway expression and a vague look of sadness on her face. She too was beautiful but she was so distant and lonely looking. No one really spoke to her, and most of the time when she wasn't unguarded she wasn't around the general population of the Schola.

**Disclaimer: Strange Angel's belongs to .Crow **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four: Her majesty**

In our free time the coolest thing Wulfen could do for fun was the Run. The freedom of it and succumbing to our nature was always so deeply satisfying, but Wayne had gotten rather badly injured when he had been sparring. With his broken leg he wouldn't be able to join us, and because I knew how pissed off he'd be if we went without him, I called it off and changed it for two days time. So instead we had nothing to do.

The other guys had gone off to do various things. But I was bored out of my mind. I'd tried not to think about her, but when I had nothing to do, I couldn't help but to. Maybe I _should_ go to see her. It was the middle of the day so I knew it was unlikely that I'd bump into anything dangerous. I thought I looked okay, I didn't need to change. I went down to the café to get a cup of coffee. At first glance it was empty but then I saw her.

Her eyes widened as she met my gaze. 'Erm,' I said.

She blushed, 'Hi,' she said, 'You're Ash, aren't you?' she asked quietly.

I felt the surprise on my face. 'Yeah,' I said and was glad that my voice was working. 'How did you know that?' I asked her.

'The Djamphir have mentioned you before,' she shrugged.

I'd never been this close to Her Majesty before. She was very pretty, in a much more natural and subtle way than the Red Queen. Her voice was quiet and she sounded a little embarrassed. 'They've mentioned me?' I narrowed my eyes.

'Only when I asked,' she said shyly.

'Wait, where are your guard?' I asked suddenly alarmed and looked around. I hadn't sensed anyone, but Djamphir were sneaky bastards. I'd sparred with them enough to know that.

'Oh, they went somewhere; they said they had something important to do,' she looked worried.

'Something more important than protecting you?' I asked incredulous.

She blushed, 'I guess so. I think…' she looked at me biting her lip, 'I think Anna wanted them.'

'Oh,' I said getting it in an instant.

'I don't think you should be here alone, I should tell someone,' I moved to the door.

'No, don't,' she said standing up.

'But-.'

'Please don't,' she said.

'Why not?'

'I'm constantly under their guard, I don't think I can stand it any longer,' she said tiredly.

'Why don't you come with me?' I asked spontaneously, and as soon as I said it I kind of wished I hadn't.

'Where are you going?' she asked, her eyes sparking.

'Into town, to the mall,' I said and shrugged.

'Are you sure?'

'Yeah, I don't see why not,' I answered shrugging again. I could get in a lot of shit for taking a Svetocha without telling anyone, but who cares? They shouldn't have left her on her own, what the hell was Anna playing at anyway? At least I knew she'd be safe with me. If they worried or panicked, serves their own right.

'Let's go,' I said to her.

We left the Schola and Elizabeth kept looking back, glancing over her shoulder obviously worried that someone would stop her. Even by the time we were on the bus she was glancing out of the window looking worried.

'I think we're safe now,' I grinned at her. Boy, it was weird sitting next to a Svetocha on the bus. Until today I'd never even talked to Her Majesty, or rather Elizabeth. I'd never said a single word to her and yet here I was on the bus with her taking her to the mall.

Elizabeth grinned at me, 'Thanks for taking me,' she said.

'No problem,' I answered, though it would be a big problem later, I was sure.

'So just the mall huh?' she asked me.

'Well, there's this girl there I like,' I confessed.

'Ah,' she remarked nodding her head.

'Yeah,' I said though she hadn't really said anything, 'She works at the smoothie bar,' I sighed.

'What's her name?' Elizabeth asked me.

'Daisy,' I said.

'That's a nice name,' Elizabeth sighed.

'Are you alright? You look bothered,' I said as tactfully as I could.

'I guess I'm worried about the consequences of this. I mean, for you. I don't want to get you in trouble.'

I shrugged and laughed, 'I'm always in trouble', and I grinned at her.

She return my smile, but weakly. 'But what about Christophe? He's going to be so angry at me,' she murmured.

'Ah,' I agreed, 'Well stuff him, he's your teacher not your warden.'

Elizabeth laughed, and grinned at me now.

'This is our stop,' I said, 'Come on.'

We climbed off the bus and I turned to smile at her. 'Let's have some fun.'

'And get you a girlfriend?' she suggested sneakily.

I laughed brightly, 'Maybe,' I shrugged. 'We'll see.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Smoothie or not **

I could still tell that Elizabeth was nervous. She kept glancing around. I sighed loudly, 'Elizabeth,' I said warningly, 'your doing it again.'

'Sorry,' she mumbled turning a pretty shade of pink.

'You know people are going to think we're up to something, like shoplifting,' I said.

'Oh yeah,' she said biting her lower lip again. 'It's just that since…since my parents.' She stopped and gulped, 'since they found me I haven't been anywhere without the guards…and even though it's annoying and suffocating, it does make you feel safe.'

'I totally get it,' I said, 'but seriously, I'm pretty damn good at fighting too, you'll be safe with me. You know Djamphir like to make a big deal over this body guard shit, but it looks a lot less conspicuous with just two people. When you've got six good looking guys surrounding one chick, you tend to get a lot more looks.'

Elizabeth laughed and smiled at me. I grinned back.

'So shall we go to the Smoothie bar?' she suggested her eyes twinkling knowingly.

'Sure,' I said.

'You look pretty down about it, considering you like this girl,' she said.

'Well yeah,' I said, 'You know no one really tells humans what we are, there's a kind of unspoken rule about it, and it just makes life difficult, that's all.'

'Hmm,' Elizabeth agreed.

'I bet you hate all the attention you get,' I said.

'Yes,' Elizabeth said.

'Everyone really likes you, especially compared to Anna, coz you're actually a decent person, and she's a total bitch.'

Elizabeth laughed, 'Christophe said something like that the other day,' she said.

'So, what's going on with you two? Are you a couple?'

Elizabeth laughed; 'No!' she said still chortling, 'Defiantly not.'

'Why not?' I persisted.

Elizabeth shrugged, 'He's Christophe and I just can't see him like that.'

'But does he see _you_ like that?' I asked.

'No, I don't think so, I hope not,' Elizabeth answered.

We reached the smoothie bar and sat down on one of the nearby tables. 'The blonde one is Daisy,' I murmured to Elizabeth picking up a menu of the drinks to look at.

'She's pretty,' Elizabeth said looking down at her own menu.

'Pick what you want and I'll go up,' I said.

'I'll just have a plain strawberry one,' she said.

I got up and Elizabeth looked at me encouragingly. 'Hey Daisy,' I said reaching the bar.

'Hi Ash, I haven't seen you in a while,' she said cheerfully.

'I went home for the Holidays,' I answered.

'So are you on a date?' she asked brightly indicating her head to our table. I looked at Elizabeth with surprise; it hadn't even occurred to me that we might look like a couple. 'No,' I said, 'she's just a friend.'

'I see,' Daisy said, 'So do you want your usual?'

'Yeah thanks and a plain strawberry.'

She turned her back so that she could make the smoothies and I glanced at Elizabeth who was peeking from behind the drinks menu.

'So how's school for you?' I asked.

'Oh same old,' she said rolling her eyes, 'Teachers giving me a hard time for not concentrating, blah, blah,' she grinned at me and put the smoothies down. I smiled at her and then paid and carried our drinks back to our table.

I handed Elizabeth her drink. 'Thanks,' she murmured, 'You seem to get on well,' she said.

'Yeah,' I agreed, 'But I can never pluck it up to ask her out,' I winced, 'Look don't tell anyone that, I'm Dom, I've got a certain rep to uphold.'

Elizabeth grinned, 'Your secrets safe with me,' she put a hand on her heart.

I laughed and then felt my face drop. 'What?' Elizabeth asked and looked to my direction. A good looking guy was leaning over the counter talking to Daisy, she was staring at him with a sloppy expression and then he pecked her lips.

I sighed and looked back at my drink, moodily. Elizabeth looked sympathetic. 'Are you okay?' she asked me gently.

'Yeah, I guess,' I said playing with the straw in my drink. 'I should have guessed as much. But at least he's human and not a Djamphir, because that _really_ would have pissed me off.'

'Why don't you like Djamphir?'

'What's to like?' I said, 'Most of them are cocky and self centred, and okay I'm both of those a little bit. But it's different for Wulfen, we work together, but Djamphir think they can handle the deepest shit by themselves. And a lot of them think they don't need us.'

'That might be true,' Elizabeth shrugged.

We finished our smoothies. 'Should we go back?'

'Nah,' I replied, 'let's hang out for a bit, you don't get to go out, you should make the most of this,' we got up and left the Smoothie bar, I forced myself not to glance back.

'Come on Elizabeth,' I said because she was walking slowly.

She made a sound, 'Call me Eliza,' she said walking more quickly.

'Okay,' I said. 'Hey, let's go in here,' I grabbed her arm to pull her in the fancy dress and joke shop.

We had a good laugh for about half an hour examining little joke items and trying on crazy wigs. 'Let's buy you a disguise to go back in,' I suggested.

Elizabeth grinned, 'Okay!' she said.

I was surprised how much she'd come out of her shell since we'd come in the shop. She laughed a hell of a lot, to the point that she was nearly crying. We found her a clown wig with three different colours in it, bright orange, green and yellow. Then I found her a pair of thick rimmed circular glasses, without the glass and a fake nose and moustache attached to it. Then we picked up a purple wizards cape with fat yellow stars all over it. I found myself my own disguise, a woman's wig, based on someone called Marilyn Monroe according to Eliza. Then I brought a witches nose. I paid for them all and we walked out the mall to catch the bus back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: China Doll **

On the bus we kept snickering as we arranged our disguises. Beneath her disguise and laughter I could tell that Eliza was getting nervous again. She didn't want to get in trouble, and I totally got that. But she needed to prove to them that they couldn't just up sticks and leave her on her own. By disappearing with me she was showing them how easy it would be. I wasn't looking forward to getting in the shit about it, but I was looking forward to getting my point across. The Djamphir wouldn't like a Wulfen telling them what to do, but I didn't care.

We climbed off the bus and made our way back to the Schola, which was only around the corner from the stop. As we walked in through the gates I heard shouts of relief and gasps. 'There you are!' a Djamphir said strolling toward Eliza who had quickly taken off her fancy dress and had shoved them into the bag. His eyes slid to me next to her, and he looked pretty pissed, but I could take him. 'We've been frantic,' he said as I sighed and took off my costume too.

'I've been fine Duncan,' she said quietly.

'Where the hell have you been?' another Djamphir said also coming towards us. 'I can't believe it, you've been with a Wulfen?' the new comer said giving me a dirty look. 'We thought that someone had kidnapped you or something, wait until Christophe finds out,' the Djamphir shook his head and I glanced at Elizabeth who was looking rather shamefaced.

'Maybe,' I interrupted loudly. 'We should go inside,' I said and glanced up at the sky just as thunder rolled. It was getting dark. They got the message and escorted Eliza inside. She glanced back at me, looking worried, guilty and apologetic, all rolled into one.

'Elliot wants to see you,' Duncan says. 'He'll want to know where you've been.'

'Oh good,' I said straightening up and following them to Elliot's office. He was kind of in charge of running the school.

We all walked in and Duncan and the other Djamphir were still giving me dirty looks.

'Elizabeth!' Elliot said spreading his arms and standing up from behind the desk. 'We've been worried sick! Sit down, sit down,' he said waving his arms like a windmill. Elizabeth sat down; she was playing with a thread on her top looking nervous.

'So where have you been?' Elliot said leaning forward. I almost laughed, he looked so concerned, not to mention patronising.

'I went to the mall,' she said quietly.

'Why?' Elliot said still maintaining a patronising voice.

'Well,' she said quietly. That was it, I'd had enough, and I cleared my throat loudly.

'I took Elizabeth to the mall,' I said and everyone looked at me, mostly with looks of annoyance.

'Do you realise how dangerous that was?' Elliot asked me throwing away his concerned parent voice and sounding like his true self, in other words a total dick.

'Do you realise how freaking dangerous it was leaving her on her own in the cafeteria with no guard?' I retorted.

'What? What is this?' Elliot's eyes flickered to Duncan and the other dude.

Duncan looked annoyed, he cleared his throat. 'Anna required us,' he said stiffly.

'So you left Elizabeth on her own?' Elliot's eyebrows were now so high I reckoned they'd disappear if they moved a centimetre higher.

'She wanted us immediately; she said that some of her guard would be watching Elizabeth for us.'

Elliot got up from the desk and paced, Elizabeth glanced at me. 'You need to sort out your priority,' I said loudly and Elliot span to look at me.

'You, Wulfen, are in a lot of trouble; you should not have taken Elizabeth with you. You would not have done an adequate job of being her guard. It is ridiculous that you think that you have a right to take a Svetocha, and to swan her about at the mall, in such a public place. I cannot believe it-.'

'_Stop it_!' Elizabeth said furiously standing up, Elliot shut up so quickly I was surprised that he didn't choke on his tongue. I noticed tears had sprung up in her eyes. 'Ash was being _nice_ to me,' she said. 'He actually treated me like a person, not like some rare breakable china doll,' she said.

'Elizabeth, you are Svetocha,' Elliot began.

'Yeah, and you don't need to tell me that! You lot go on about it enough,' she blinked her tears away. 'I just want to be normal, and you won't let me forget that I'm not.'

She pushed the chair away and pushed her way through Duncan and the other Djamphir and pulled the door open slamming it behind her. We all gazed at one another for a moment. I looked at Duncan and then the other guard. 'You're the ones who should be getting in shit, you left Eliza alone, you're just lucky that I'm trustworthy,' I said and left too. I found Elizabeth in the next corridor. She turned swiftly and blinked at me, 'I thought you might be the guard,' she mumbled.

'I'm sorry if I was out of line,' I said.

'Don't apologise, Ash,' Eliza gave me a small smile. 'You have no idea how much I needed to have fun, and to be normal. I should be thanking you actually,' she said.

'Any time, Your Majesty,' I grinned and Elizabeth looked puzzled at the name.

Then she sighed heavily. 'I think I can smell Christophe,' she whispered. 'He won't be happy. You should go.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: For those readers who might not have realised yet Elizabeth (also Her Majesty) is Dru's mother. **

**Chapter Seven:**

When I told the other Wulfen where I'd been they couldn't believe it.

'Was it a date?' Spencer asked gaping at me.

'No,' I snorted, 'I _told_ you that she was in the cafeteria and I just invited her to go out, and not as in on a date,' I said as Spencer opened his mouth again.

'What the hell do you talk to a Svetocha about?' Wayne whistled.

'Stuff,' I shrugged. I wasn't about to tell them about my crush on Daisy, and that hadn't turned out well or at all anyway.

'What does _stuff_ mean exactly?' Paul said.

I shrugged again, 'Just about the Schola and how she's sick of being guarded. I told her about my brothers and Allie, she was interested about that, I don't know really, I can't really remember.'

'It's so unfair, why do you of all Wulfen get to talk to her?' Spencer sulked.

I grinned at him, 'Obviously because of my charm,' I answered.

We pushed open the gym doors, the other Wulfen were waiting there already to play basketball. It was a Wulfen game, the Djamphir liked to play Polo and Lacrosse, if you asked me they just liked to look pretty while sitting on a horse. It was always like that with Djamphir. Wulfen don't give a shit about that type of thing, but the Djamphir are always trying to dress fashionably and to have the latest haircuts. Who honestly gives a crap about that? Anyhow I just hope it doesn't catch on to us. 'Alright ladies?' I said loudly. 'Who's ready to be thrashed?' I asked grinning.

We played for over an hour. Our side won, I managed to get the ball through the hope seven times thanks to the other guys. After that we all headed outside for the Run. I was looking forward to it as usual. I glanced at the guys, they grinned back. It always felt good to get out in the night air. The Run was liberating, it is like what flying is to the birds. The moon was shinning in the sky, but it wasn't full yet. Next week some Wulfen would be having their first transformation. I almost shuddered at the memory. The first few changes aren't pleasant. When you feel your body change like that… it feels _wrong_. Your body becomes something else entirely, and when you've been the one form for so long it almost repulses you. But after the few times of doing it you forget the pain and learn to love it, and soon your body can do it in seconds. I snorted internally, if my thoughts were said aloud to a human they might think I was talking about sex.

We all gathered. As I was Alpha when I arranged a Run at least a third of us turned up. So it was fair to say that there were a lot of us. No words were needed; we all felt our unity deep inside. It is our sixth sense. The change poured through all of us, our bodies turned freer and fiercer, a sense of calmness enveloped us all. As one we transformed to our true skin. We howled together, the sound was louder than a hundred sirens, it tore through the night, instilling everything that was us. To us the sound was sweet and beautiful but to humans it would make their skin prickle with fear, their ears would feel ready to burst or bleed; even some Djamphir couldn't stand it.

Our howl finished and then the natural Alpha in me began to run, they started behind me. We ran together, not raced. I lead but only at a narrow lead, my instincts knew to keep close to my group. For a long time we ran until naturally we drew to a stop, our bodies were tired. Our Wulfen forms peeled back quickly into our human selves. Most of the Wulfen coughed and spluttered as their bodies struggled to regain its equilibrium. I'd done enough runs to escape the urge to vomit my organs out of my mouth. I coughed twice and felt a little wheezy, but generally okay.

'Good show Boss,' Spencer said next to me coughing several times.

I laughed, 'The show went well Brother,' I answered grinning.

I clapped Joel on the back making him dry retch again. He straightened up, 'No matter how much we study this shit, I still don't understand how it's possible,' he said.

'Do we really need to understand?' I asked, 'Let it be what it will be,' I grinned at them and we started to walk back. The other Wulfen also began to move. A few of them passed and clapped me on the back and continued onwards.

'I could kill for some meat,' I said hungrily as my stomach rumbled.

'It really takes it out of me,' Wayne said he was still huffing a little. 'I could eat, too.'

'Well what are we waiting for then ladies,' I said, 'let's go and eat.'

We trooped into a cafeteria. Djamphir were already there beginning breakfast or dinner to the humans. They either ignored us or acknowledged us with a filthy sneer. We went up with our tray and through the steam I piled on half cooked meat. Joel pulled a face at my meat as he always did. His mom was a human and he'd been raised with 'well done' meat. But I could eat raw easily, but knowing how it repulsed Joel I always ate it a little more cooked. The things I did to be nice to my friends. We sat down on our usual table and were silent while we dug in. 'weshub-.'

'It's rude to talk with your mouth full,' Joel glared at Wayne who rolled his eyes.

He swallowed, 'As I was saying- we should challenge the Djamphir for a basketball match.'

'What and have them challenge us to ride ponies against them?' Paul said looking as though Wayne had suggested he play with a dolly and play dress up.

'Paul's right,' I nodded, 'I don't know how that constitutes as a sport,' I said.

We fell back into a natural comfortable silence. I glanced around at the Djamphir, I noted someone giving me a particularly dirty look. I saw that it was the Other Djamphir who made Eliza's guard. Then I realised that she was next to him; and looking particularly small between him and her other guard Duncan. She caught my eye and smiled, I smiled back at her. She looked left and then right pulled a silly face with her tongue stuck out. I laughed and then Duncan and the other dude looked at Elizabeth who quickly looked down at her plate. I frowned, I didn't like the way she went all quiet and miserable with them, perhaps if she asked for a new-

The siren wailed suddenly and I jumped in my seat in surprise. In an instant we were all getting up purposely. Everyone was flittering away to their stations. My glance fell back on Elizabeth but she was already up and being led away by Duncan and Other Dude, and another three guys had joined her. I figured she was okay and then I tore away to my station transforming as I ran there.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Taste **

The Wulfen's posts were almost always assigned to the perimeter. Because we work together so well in effect we can supposedly keep them out of the school. That's in theory anyway, but Suckers are sneaky little bastards and slippery at that. Just when you think you've got them they do something real out of the blue and slip right past. We howled together in unity, communicating. The Suckers hit us quickly and hard. I saw one coming toward me in its staggering speed. I growled at the back of my throat sending a taste of the Sucker to my brothers.

This sucker was female and she had such an unreal and unnatural beauty that it made her ugly and really scary looking. She made that awful scream that pierces right through your ears and kills them. I _hate_ it when they do that. I know how people react to our chorus, but ours has purpose, theirs is just a fucking sound that makes you want to kill yourself- maybe it does have a purpose for them, on second thoughts. She tried to dodge past me but I was having none of that, I growled viciously and sprang onto her, making a deep thrumming sound and sending out my taste to my brethren. Two replied immediately and joined me in an instant, one a Wulfen a year younger than me called Yale and the other was Spencer. We surrounded her, and sprang at her tearing flesh from her.

We worked like clockwork but she was quick too, she lashed out at Spencer sending him sprawling away with a pained yelp. That sent anger through my blood and I wasn't going to have any more from the abomination. I sprang at her furiously soaring through the air level to her face. My jaws opened and my teeth sank into her flesh, I ripped her face off and she screamed as we tumbled to the floor. She kicked me off of her that hurt a lot, but luckily didn't break any bones; we didn't have time for me to be banged up. I was back up in a second though. Her face was half hanging off, but she could heal quickly so that wouldn't hinder her long. I sprang on her again this time taking a bite from her neck and tearing a chunk from it. Yale was tearing at her flesh too and suddenly black acidic blood rained down on us. The taste of flesh burned my tongue. But I'd spat it out as soon as I'd torn it away. It can poison us.

Before we could mentally congratulate ourselves we were being sent the tastes of alert at another Sucker attack. We raced there as quickly as we could, my heart was beating furiously. It felt bad for leaving Spencer back there, but there was nothing we could do to help him, he was down and injured. I just hoped that his bones wouldn't set in his Wulfen form. As we approached quickly I saw that they were in big trouble. Four Wulfen were trying to fight three Suckers at once, trying to keep them back from the Schola. I recognised all four of the Wulfen, Wayne and Paul and two of my brother's friends Jeff and Heckle. I and Yale joined them. We snapped and tore flesh from them and attacked countless times, retreating swiftly before the Sucker could make an action that might be fatal to us. All around us terror raged.

Because we Wulfen worked in a pack we could taste one another's thoughts. It wasn't reading minds, but it was a kind of sense, a way of communicating. It told us of other Wulfen's rough locations and whether they were in danger. It was another tool to help us work together. My mind was full of other Wulfen's messages of the taste of danger. I knew that we'd lost a number of us, and probably Djamphir too. My stomach turned and I felt beyond sick. But that wouldn't stop me, I killed two of the four Suckers and their black blood soaked me again.

It seemed like hours later when the fighting finished. I was exhausted and aching all over, I was bleeding somewhere and in pain. Nothing my own body couldn't fix in time. I transformed back into my human form and staggered forward drunkenly in my tired state. 'Are you alright?' I asked Yale beside me who nodded. 'Are you rest of you okay?' I asked. Wayne was sitting on the floor, his skin was very white and he was clutching his stomach. The last Sucker had managed to wound him. 'Help me get him up,' I said to Paul who was breathing heavily. Between us we managed to get him up to the Schola.

As we got up to the Schola I saw a mess. Black vampire blood was everywhere. The sickening acidic smell filled my lungs, and it was bad enough that it had soaked me already. The doors to the building were torn apart. Suckers can tear through almost anything. The Medically trained Wulfen and Djamphir were tending to the wounded. Joel was one of them so we took Wayne to him. We put Wayne carefully onto the ground so he could lean his back against the wall. He half closed his eyes and let out a pained groan. Just as I was about to look for him Spencer hobbled towards us. 'Are you alright?' I asked.

'Broken leg's set itself,' he grunted as he approached him, I took some of his weight and he sighed, 'Thanks, it's been a real pain trying to hobble back. I was praying that the Suckers were dead.'

'Good job they are,' I remarked and helped him down onto the floor next to Wayne to wait to be seen. He and Wayne murmured something but suddenly the air was sucked away. A strange eerie whistling noise filled my ears and suddenly there was no sound at all. My heart thumped painfully. _No, no, god no_. My eyes were stinging and my body was suddenly useless, I fell onto my knees. The stretcher was placed down and Jeremy's dead eyes stared at me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Gone **

The only thing I could see was my brothers brown eyes. They filled my vision. My hearing seemed to have turned off completely. My body felt useless. I blinked and realised that I was in the Infirmary. I didn't remember getting there. I glanced down. I was soccer shorts. They were mine but I couldn't remember changing into them. The vampire blood was also cleaned from my skin, but I had no memory of that either. Deep inside me, where my heart should have been, I was empty. I couldn't feel or hear the beating of my heart. I must be dead.

Jeremy _couldn't _be dead. He _had _to be alive. He was a Dom and a Silverhead. He couldn't be. Not little Jeremy who when we were kids would follow me around sucking his thumb and trying to join in everything I did. Not Jeremy who I used to play fight with. Not little Jeremy who I stood next to as he first transformed. I clenched my fists because I knew that he really was gone. Those dead cold eyes haunted me. All life had gone from them. He wasn't my brother anymore; he was nothing but a corpse. I looked up and saw that Joel was standing in front of me. 'Here,' he said pressing a cold can of coke to my hand. 'Drink it,' he said. I didn't move. I just stared uselessly at the can.

'He's gone,' I finally said, how long later I didn't know.

'Yes,' Joel said softly and quietly.

'They killed him,' I said my hand squeezing the can tighter.

'I know,' Joel said in the same understanding tone.

'You don't know,' I whispered looking up at him, anger suddenly quaking through me. I threw the can hard where it burst open against the wall on the other side of the room. 'You _don't_ know,' I shouted through my teeth. I couldn't bear his sympathy, how he didn't even flinch now at my raised voice. I couldn't bear it. I got up and tore away. 'Ash!' I heard him call but I couldn't go back.

I transformed without a second thought and raced through the corridors bursting out into dawn. I raced through the woods and finally crumpled. As I fell onto the ground my Wulfen form fell away. Being Wulfen had done nothing to stop my pain or thoughts. I lay there for some time. I didn't know how much time passed. I wasn't sure if my mind was working right. It was broken up, sometimes pain coursed through my body sending agony all over me. I couldn't stop thinking of Jeremy and then suddenly my mind was white and blank and I stared up at the canopy uselessly.

I heard from the distance a muffled call. The sound was distorted and faraway, like someone was calling through water. Someone broke through the clearing. I blinked up at the Wulfen. It was Paul. He was saying something, but I didn't know what. His mouth seemed to be forming the shape over and over. He shook his head and then bent down. He pulled me up and took me back to the Schola. I was half walking and half dragging myself. Paul wasn't trying to talk to me now. He led me back into the Schola. The corridors had a few Wulfen and Djamphir in them. The Wulfen patted my arm as I moved past them the Djamphir set their face in a pitying glance. They felt sorry for me I realised.

Paul opened the door and I saw that I was in Elliot's office. He was standing behind the desk with a grim expression and next to him was our Wulfen sparring teacher Range. He looked me in the eye and said something. The whistling noise hissed in my ears again and I heard Elliot say to Paul, 'Thank you Paul.' Paul glanced at me and then left the room.

'You did us a great service today Ash,' Elliot said.

'Cut the crap,' I croaked. It was unnatural for Djamphir to talk kindly to us or to give us any praise of any sort.

'I understand that your brother died in battle today,' Elliot continued.

'Yeah,' I growled.

'Ash please, sit down,' Elliot said.

'I'd rather not,' I replied.

'Ash,' Range said and I was kind of glad to hear how normal he sounded.

I shrugged and sat and then leant forward. 'Are you going to tell me now what a good job my brother did? Are you going to tell me how he died an honourable death? Because if that's what your going to say, I don't want to hear it. You're a bastard, you never even knew his name until today,' I spat.

'Ash, please,' Range said, his eyes were irrevocably sad.

'What is it?' I snapped.

'We've just had a report half an hour ago,' Elliot said, he sounded worried and nervous. He gulped hard. 'Your family were just found dead.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten: The last Silverhead **

I've always been amazed at how much pain we can take. I've always been amazed at how well we can heal. It's little wonder why humans call us Supernatural, because healing like that is Super-unnatural to them. But this, this was something that nothing could heal, not _ever_. I just sat in my seat staring at Elliot and Range. I'd understood what he'd said but I couldn't comprehend it. 'Ash, please say something,' Range said anxiously.

'All of them?' I finally spoke. I didn't look at Elliot, only Range.

'Yes,' he said.

'You're sure it's all of them?' I asked.

'I'm sorry Ash, but yes,' Range said.

'_God fucking damn it_!' I roared and smashed my fist through the wooden desk. Splinters flew in the air. I felt my fist bleeding. '_Fucking bastards_,' I screamed through my teeth. Rage like nothing I'd ever known turreted through me. Blood lust filled through me. The world was red with my pure anger and hurt. My whole family were dead because of those bastards. 'Who's responsible?' I barked, I was snarling like a dog, I knew. But I didn't give a fuck what either of them thought right now.

'The Vampires,' Elliot said.

'I know that,' I hissed as fury pulsed through me. 'Which damn ones?'

'Ash it will do no good knowing,' Range said.

'_Tell me_,' I snarled again.

'Sergej,' Elliot replied quietly.

I whipped through the room and turned back into my Wulfen form. I raced through the building and back out of the doors. I tore into the woods and kept running. I wasn't going to stop. I _had_ to go home; I had to see if he was telling the truth. From the distance the chorus of the Wulfen rose into the air. They were calling for me, but it was beyond that. The fury burned too brightly in me. This wasn't about them, this was my family. Little Allie…I hadn't even said sorry to her…

I didn't have any way to measure time but at last I reached home. The smell of Suckers was still in the air and it turned my stomach knowing that they had been any where near our cubby-hole. I turned back into my own form. The day had broken through; the air was cold and fresh. Very carefully I approached my house. The windows were all smashed inwards; it sent shivers down my spine. Even the frame had been torn under the Suckers fingers. The door was off its hinges. I was shaking violently as I stepped inside.

The smell of blood reeked. The smell of black vampire blood made me want to retch, but I could also smell Wulfen blood. Tears rose in my eyes. This wasn't my home any more. It was a wasteland; a wrecking ball had been inside. The walls were smashed and half down. The furniture was torn into pieces, everything ripped and destroyed.

I hadn't expected to see any bodies, but there was little Allie. My little sister's eyes were closed, blood covered half her face. Her neck was savaged. She lay on her back and in her arms she still held a teddy bear…my old bear. Sickness washed over me and I fell onto my knees beside her. 'Allie I'm s-s-so sorry,' I said taking her bloody rag-doll body into my arms. 'Allie, please forgive me,' I begged her holding her body close to me.

I cried; my tears fell onto her face. I carefully wiped them away. I was Allie's big brother. It was supposed to be my _job_ to protect her. But I hadn't. She was here, lying in my arms, gone from the world. I looked up at the room again; Frederick's body was halfway down the wrecked corridor. I carefully placed Allie back down. Frederick was only seven; he'd always been a quiet little thing. How could anyone hurt him? His body was limp and lifeless and blood covered too.

I searched the rest of the house, gritting my teeth together at the mess that was once my home. I cried freely not bothering to wipe away my own tears. What good would that do? I didn't find anyone else's bodies, but there was enough red blood to mark the rest of my families' deaths. Papa was dead too, I knew that. In phone time two days ago Mom told me that he was still home and staying to next week. I knew that if he hadn't been home then none of the Suckers would have been killed. I went back to Fred's body. I scooped him up and placed him next to Allie. I tore my gaze away from their faces. I couldn't look at them anymore; I could only sit besides them.

When hours later I walked out the house I found them waiting for me. Range stood with his hands behind his back, sorrow on his face. Next to him was Joel holding his medical kit and next to him Paul. But two Djamphir were also there, Christophe and Bruce. They both wore grim expressions. As I walked numbly towards the Wulfen Paul stretched out his arm and placed it on my shoulder, he squeezed it hard and looked at me steadily. I couldn't meet his eye. 'Allie and Fred,' I said brokenly. 'I want them to be buried properly,' I gulped as tears stung my eyes again, 'Jeremy too,' I said. 'The rest of them….the rest of them must have been torn apart,' I said. My voice was shaking violently. My whole body was numb. I felt like I was dying. They were all dead; there was no one but me- the last Silverhead.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven: Loss**

It was rare for Suckers to leave bodies, so funerals weren't something that we often did. The private cemetery was small and quiet and belonged to the Schola. The night was warm and the full moon shone overhead. Allie's coffin was lowered into the hole. I watched it lower, grief still cutting me deeply. My heart must be nothing but a bloody pulp, if it was still there, that was. Spencer's hand was on my shoulder and Paul's on the other side. All the Wulfen from the Schola were attending. There seemed to be hundreds of them. I knew all of their names, but not many in person. As Wulfen we saw ourselves as one big family, so they were all there with me.

But if truth be told I wanted to be alone. They weren't Allie, Jeremy's, Frederick, Laurence, Alec and Philip's real brother. They hadn't known my siblings. They hadn't grown up with them, they hadn't loved them. My parents were my parents; no one else had the right to mourn them. I threw a rose on top of the coffin. My mind was weighed down with grief as Fred and Jeremy's bodies were also lowered.

As the first spade of dirt fell onto the coffins the Wulfen transformed and I did too. We all howled at once. The sound rang out in the night, a tribute to my family. My howl embodied my loss. It was a cry of the torture I felt, and the despair. We finished howling at the same time and fell back into our human forms. The Wulfen walked away, some of them clapping my back sympathetically. I stayed where I was, my friends stood with me for a minute before I could finally speak. 'Can I be alone?' I asked them. My voice was cracked and croaky from lack of use over the last two days. They nodded and murmured and they left too. I stood alone watching the soil cover the coffins. At last the worker left and I stood alone. 'I love you,' I said quietly, 'And I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect any of you,' I told them, tears slid down my face again.

I shook as a stood there when I heard a sound. I turned. Elizabeth was approaching me, she was looking sad. Past her I saw Christophe waiting for her at the gate to the cemetery. She joined me and stood beside me. Neither of us said anything for some time. 'I'm really sorry Ash,' Eliza finally said. Her soft voice was rather comforting. I missed the sound of a woman. My mother's voice had always placated me. I couldn't answer, my voice was stuck. 'I-I heard that S-Sergej was involved,' Eliza said carefully.

That brought it out on me, 'Yes,' I hissed, 'I'm going to kill him, I'm going to fucking kill him and his suckers,' I spat.

'I understand-,' Eliza began and I turned on her angrily.

'You understand?' I repeated furiously.

'Yes,' Eliza said, and she grabbed my hand suddenly. 'Sergej killed my parents too.'

I gasped inwardly. I was stunned. 'I shouldn't be alive either,' she said almost calmly but tears glistened in her eyes. 'I was lucky, it was an accident really, a lucky fluke. All I'm saying is that I understand what you're going through,' she said.

I didn't say something for a minute, and then I shook my head. 'How many brothers and sisters did you have Eliza?' I asked.

'None,' she said frowning.

'I've just lost five brothers, my sister and my parents,' I said to her. 'I went there and I see my sister's body, and my brother's body. The rest of them have been completely abolished, there's nothing left of them,' I choked.

'I know you've lost so much more than me,' Eliza said, 'I'm not discounting that...but I was alone too, Ash, like you. Please, let me help you.'

'There's nothing you can do to help me,' I shook my head.

'There is Ash; I've been through what your going through now, you can talk to me.'

'Talking isn't enough, if you've been through what I have then you'll understand how much I want to kill him,' I said.

'No-yes, but Ash, you can't put yourself in danger like that. You're being irrational because you're grieving.'

'That makes no difference!' I said hotly.

'You can't put the Wulfen in danger,' Eliza said.

'And I won't,' I said, 'I'm going to do this alone.'

**Please Review **


	12. Chapter 12

**I just want to say thanks here to the few of you that have reviewed, it's always nice to know what people think of the fan fictions I write, you're reviews are very much appreciated. **

**Chapter Twelve: Information **

'Where are you going Ash?' Spencer said as I went to pull the door shut behind me. I froze; he was sitting up on the top bunk staring at me. I shrugged and ignored the fact that I'd been caught. I pulled the door closed and continued to tip-toe along the hallway. A minute later, as I'd expected I heard the door pull open and then close again. I knew he wouldn't let me be. Spencer's eyes glittered at me from the other end of the hallway. I stayed where I was waiting for him to make his way over.

'Where are you going?' he repeated.

'I just need to sort out some things,' I answered.

'About Sergej,' Spencer said and I completely froze.

'Who told you that?' I said.

'Elizabeth did,' Spencer said carefully. 'Look don't be mad at her, she was just worried.'

'It's none of her business,' I half snarled. 'And none of yours either.'

'Ash we're part of a unit,' Spencer said, 'Your our leader.'

'I can't be, not anymore,' I shook my head. 'Your boss now Spence.'

'_Jesus Christ_. Your serious about this aren't you?'

'_Deadly_. He and his minion suckers killed my family. I'm going to kill him. Easy.'

'Except it's not going to be easy Ash. He's practically the King of them, he's strong. If

you go alone your dead,' Spencer said.

I shook my head. I was wasting time; it would only be a few hours until everyone was awake. I continued down the hallway and Spencer followed me. 'If you're really going to do this, then let us help you,' Spencer was saying remarkably calmly. 'We're your pack, we made an unspoken pledge to you from the moment we became friends.'

I turned to him, 'You don't know how much I'd like to say yes. But you've got to understand me Spencer. You and the other guys are all I've got left. If there's any chance for you lot to live then your going to stay here.'

Spencer tried to speak, but seemed unable to. He shook his head. 'You'll die if you go alone,' he said. 'You're the best fighter we've had in this Schola since your father. I've heard the Wulfen teachers say it a hundred times, and even some Djamphir teacher. We all know what a strong Wulfen you are, what a strong Dom you are. But the Dom is nothing without his pack.'

I didn't reply I just kept walking, we went down the stairs and I reached the office. I turned to Spencer. 'Go back,' I said. 'I need to be alone.'

'_No_,' Spencer said. 'I'll wait outside,' he told me stoically.

I sighed heavily and tried the door- which was big surprise-locked. But I wasn't an idiot. Pick-locking was a skill my father had taught me when I was seven. He told me that just because we had strength to break down a door it didn't always mean we should employ that strength. Especially when work had to be done in secret. It brought pain to me thinking of my father and his words. I tried to block out the memory but it was impossible to. The lock clicked and I sighed. I pushed it open and shut the door quietly behind me.

Elliot's office was very clean and organised. I had an idea that it would be pretty easy to find the document that I was looking for. I went to a filling cabinet and tried to open it, but it was locked. I brought out my pick again and slotted it into the keyhole when I heard voices and froze. The door burst open and I was caught red handed. Elliot sighed heavily. 'I can't say that I wasn't expecting this,' he said. My glance sidled to Spencer who was looking apologetic. Elliot turned to him. 'Go back to your Dorm, immediately,' he said in such a tone that Spencer did as he was told but I nodded my head once to tell him that it was okay anyway.

Elliot closed the door behind him. 'I see a look of determination in your eyes,' Elliot said. 'I have seen it a thousand times in this Schola. Djamphir and Wulfen alike all with the desire for revenge. You're not the only one to have had their family killed,' Elliot said. 'You're not the first to suffer and you won't be the last either.'

'Maybe not,' I shrugged. 'But I still want to give it a go.'

'Your different to the others though Ash,' Elliot continued as though I'd said nothing. 'In others that gleam of desire wavered or they valued their lives too much to do anything…reckless.'

'What are you getting at?' I asked.

'Did you ever think that you're playing right into his hands?'

'What do you mean?' I asked quickly.

Elliot walked in further and actually sat down on the desk. 'It was no chance that Sergej's vampires came across your home Ash. They had discovered where you and your family lived. Sergej has wanted the Silverhead's for a long time.'

'Why?' I asked.

'The Silverhead's blood is ancient. Your ancestors have caused him trouble time and time again in his life over here. Your bloodline has run for as long as he has lived for. He has been quashing and killing your family for centuries, but somehow you have always carried onto another generation or melted away and returned. But now you are the last Silverhead. If you go to him then he will kill you, or worse.'

'I don't care,' I said. 'I have to kill him.'

'You may be the strongest Wulfen we've had since your father, and maybe you are stronger than even him-but if you stand alone, you stand in the face of death you shall surely meet it.'

'Then so be it,' I said calmly.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen: Files **

Elliot sighed heavily, 'They may be your famous last words,' Elliot said. 'But very well Ash Silverhead,' he got up. He made a brushing movement and I got the hint and moved aside. He unlocked the bottom draw and pulled out a thick file. 'Everything you need to know is in here,' he said and made a motion as though hand it to me.

I paused, 'Why are you helping me?' I asked him.

'I know that I shouldn't be helping you Ash. I know that I am breaking protocol. But Sergej is growing restless, he knows about Elizabeth being here now, attacks are going to be more frequent. I need someone to…' he trailed off a guilty expression crossing his face.

'To be bait,' I said, my voice caught.

'Exactly,' Elliot answered, still looking guilty. 'You stand a chance, albeit a small one…but all the same. I am hoping that you will deter him for a while.'

Well what did I expect? Djamphir rarely did anything for Wulfen- unless it was for their own selfish reasons, except this was for Elizabeth. I was still suspicious though. 'What did Sergej do to you?' I asked him slowly.

Darkness seemed to pass Elliot's face. He stared at me hard; it would make any human flinch. 'Sergej killed someone I loved very much,' he answered.

That struck curiosity in me, 'A human?' I daringly asked.

'Yes,' Elliot said clenching his jaw. 'He tried…he tried to turn her into a…a Nosferatu but I managed to kill her before he could destroy her,' Elliot said.

I suddenly felt bad, I opened my mouth to say something but he cleared his throat and spoke first. 'Your pack will want to go with you…even though it slims your chances to be without them, I ask you that if your going to do this, to go alone.'

'I'm not taking them with me,' I said firmly and Elliot nodded.

'Go back to your dormitory Ash, read the file.'

I nodded my head and went to the door; I turned just before I went out. Elliot stood with his back to me, his arm raised as he rubbed his forehead with his palm.

'I'm sorry,' I said, and Elliot jerked as though he'd flinched. 'And thank you,' I said and pulled the door shut behind me. I hurried back through the sun-lit corridors and back to the Dormitory. Spencer was outside the door, waiting for me.

'What happened?' he whispered.

I showed him the file and Spencer shook his head, 'He's letting you go,' he said.

'Yes,' I answered. 'It's the right thing to do.'

'It's not Ash. You'll die,' Spencer's voice changed, I could see the plea in his eyes.

Spencer, Joel, Wayne, Paul and I were part of a brotherhood. But I couldn't do it anymore. I had to let that go. It would kill me I knew, but it would be so dangerous to take them with me. Elliot was right, I was reckless. But I _had _to be. If I was logical then I would take my pack brothers with me, but I couldn't face the idea of losing them too.

'You know as much as I do that I am doing this alone. So I need a promise,' I said firmly but I could feel my body quaking and tears stinging my eyes.

'Anything,' Spencer said, a grim expression taking over his face.

'Promise to look after the pack, to do everything you can for them. Not to let them come after me.'

Spencer nodded once. 'Of course,' he managed to say.

Djamphir underestimate the bond that packs form. They don't understand it at all, because the only way you can truly know is if you are Wulfen. It's as powerful as a bond between a newborn baby and mother. It's a strong link that is permanent. No matter how many fall outs, fist fights or mouthing off to one another, nothing can break it once it's formed. When we're in our Wulfen form we act as one body, just as different limbs, all with our own individual purpose, but all working as one. The way Spencer looked at me; it spoke of that bond and friendship. I clapped him on the shoulder, 'Thanks,' I said gratefully not having the true words to justify the appreciation.

He nodded once and gulped and then went inside. I didn't follow him; instead I leant against the wall and slid down to look at the file while everyone was still sleeping. I opened the first page; it was a hand written document with last week's date on it; the date of my family's murder. I read the paper with shaking hands and an unsteady heart beat. 'Silverhead family massacred, Kingsley Silverhead, Jocelyn Silverhead (Maiden name: Loma) Cublings: Jeremy, Allie, Frederick, Laurence, Alec and Philip Silverhead. Sergej and various Nosferatu united in a premeditated attack. The Silverhead abode was in a known safe zone.' I closed my eyes hard.

Images automatically flickered in my mind. Jeremy's dead eyes…and Allie's and Fred's, the blood covered walls. The strong smell and taste of death and rotting organs filled my mouth and nostrils. It was bad enough that I dreamt it…but I saw it in my waking hours too. When everyone else slept I sat up in bed staring forward. I knew I slept at some points but they blurred between wake and sleep, nightmare and living. My eyes felt hollow and almost as though they'd been gauged out. I forced them open again to read on. 'Kingsley Silverhead (HOWDA) was home at the time of attack. He was on Sabbatical after a surviving a Nosferatu attack in which two members of his pack were killed.' I gulped, at the bottom of the page it had, 'HOWDA: Head of Wulfen Defence Alliance.' I'd never heard of anything like it before. Is that what my father spoke about when he said that the Silverhead's were important?

I felt tired and drained. The file was thick and I wasn't sure how much I could read before I would fall into a half doze. But at the same time the rest of the file was luring me on. I turned the page. 'Kingsley Silverhead (HOWDA) and Pack were lead into a trap; two members of the pack were killed, Kingsley Silverhead was seriously injured by Sergej. The pack managed to fight its way out in time for Sunrise, meaning Sergej's strength was seriously weakened.'

I half closed my eyes, opened them again and read on. Many of the pages were about my father and his pack; time after time it listed failed escapades in which they tried to kill Suckers and Sergej especially. Then it stopped talking about my papa and instead started talking about my Grandfather Polonius. I skipped pages and soon realised that the files were all about my family and their attempts to kill Sergej. Had Elliot really given me the file so that I didn't go after Sergej? I couldn't understand how this would help me. Then I realised. This file showed a dozen generations of the Silverhead bloodline fighting against Sergej, and a dozen generations dying and leaving the task to their children. I wouldn't do that, and I couldn't do that. The need for revenge burned too brightly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen: Rumours **

Rumours spread like fire on an Oil Rig at the Schola. And they say girls are the gossips. Everywhere I walked I heard whispering from Wulfen and Djamphir alike, that I Ash Silverhead was leaving the Schola to hunt down the bastards who killed my family. Nearly all the Wulfen teachers had pulled me aside to ask if it was true, I lied, but they didn't believe me, I saw it in their eyes, as they saw the lie in mine. Only one Djamphir teacher had asked me, and had actually seemed concerned. But when I lied he accepted it with ease.

I'd read the files four times over now. I'd found information hidden there that told me of Sergej's rough whereabouts. That wasn't to say that he hadn't moved by now. But Suckers liked to stay in their hide outs; they liked to come back years later. I wasn't nervous about leaving the Schola either, I was more scared about what my friends were going to say to me. I knew that I had to tell them myself before I went, but it was too difficult. I knew they'd try to stop me, and unlike Spencer they'd argue the case a lot longer. The thing with Spencer was that he knew me a little better. When we'd first met we'd fought for Dom against each other. He was a graceful loser, so we became friends. After that Joel came along, he was a Sub and knew it. He never wanted to be a Dom either; he was perfectly happy where he was. But he still couldn't resist having fights to see if he could win.

Thinking of my friends brought a lump to my throat. When I'd first transformed it had been all of us standing side by side. I'd gone first, the pain tore through me as the strange and unfamiliar feeling swept across every bone and muscle. But a stronger voice in my head told me to get be solid, because the other Wulfen needed me to lead them, to show them that it wasn't as painful as it looked, sounded or felt. I turned the corner and smacked straight into Elizabeth who wobbled backwards but was caught by her scowling guard straight away. 'Thanks,' she murmured turning a slight shade of pink.

'Sorry,' I told her. It was first time I'd come face to face with her after the funeral.

'That's okay,' Elizabeth tried to smile but it faltered, her brow creased with what I saw as concern. I kept forgetting that I looked like death.

'Can I talk to you?' she asked and glanced at her guard, 'Alone?' she asked.

'I don't know-,' I began because I guessed what she was going to say.

'Ash, please,' she said, and then turned to her guard again. 'Go and wait for me over there,' she said and I was surprised to hear it as an order until she said, 'Please,' in a very sweet voice. They exchanged looks, nodded to one another and moved a distance away.

Elizabeth caught my wrist in her grasp and moved closer to me, 'Ash you look terrible,' she whispered, concern marring her voice and expression.

I shrugged, 'I'd dare anyone to look good when their family has been killed in one swoop.'

'I've heard the rumours,' Elizabeth said.

'You knew what I wanted to do,' I told her.

'I was hoping you'd change your mind.'

'I couldn't,' I said shaking my head.

She let go of my wrist and crossed her arms against herself. 'I know I don't know you well Ash,' she said. 'But I would still call you my friend. And I see how much you mean to the Wulfen. You're their leader. Don't do this to them.'

'I'm not doing anything to them; I'm doing this for my family. I thought you'd understand Elizabeth.'

'I know, part of me does, but most of me doesn't. I know my Mom and Dad were killed too,' her voice broke. 'Maybe it's because I was never raised a fighter, it's just…I see you and I see your friends and the other Wulfen. I see how much they look up to you. I see their loyalty to you. If you leave they won't be a strong unit anymore.'

'That's not true,' I said. 'Spencer and the other Dom's will keep them strong. I'm only one Wulfen.'

Elizabeth smiled triumphantly suddenly. '_Exactly_. Your _one_ Wulfen, one Wulfen can't defeat Vampires.'

'Watch me,' I said and turned on my heel.

I walked away angrily. I just wanted to be left alone; I didn't want to hear it anymore. I had to leave. The sooner I spoke to my friends the better it would be. 'Ash,' she called and grabbed my arm. I spun around. 'Don't do this…for the other Wulfen…for me.'

'I owe you nothing,' I spat nastily and tears instantly rose in her eyes. 'Leave me be Eliza,' I half snarled and I tore my arm from her grasp and turned my back stomping away.

I headed straight to the cafeteria to talk to my friends. I stopped as I reached the door. They were sitting at the table all wearing sober expressions. I took a deep breath and walked in. I went up to the table and spoke before any of them could. 'The rumours are true,' I said determinately. 'I am going to hunt Sergej, and I am going alone. I don't want to hear any arguments because nothing will change my mind.' I looked at them all.

'I told them,' Spencer whispered.

'I'm sorry,' I said to them all. They were all ashen and morose.

'There's no such thing as a Lone Wolf,' Joel mumbled quietly.

I shook my head not having words. 'When do you leave?' Wayne asked; his voice was hard and cold. But I could sense that it was so that he didn't deteriorate. He was being strong for me, to make it easier on me. For that I was grateful.

'Tonight,' I answered.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Tonight is the night **

The howl tore through the night. It was the loudest I'd ever heard. Every single Wulfen in the Schola joined in the union. The sound was irrevocably sad and that hurt. But it also gave me some strength. I joined in the chorus. My howl was loudest and strongest and the others sang with me. The beauty of the call struck me. Never had the Wulfen's united like this, not all of us. My friends and brothers in arms stood side by side, next to me. The howling died away and the silence seemed to beat like a heart. I howled once and started to run. The sound of howling rose up again, a goodbye.

I ran and ran until I couldn't hear the howling anymore. I tore through the trees and raced through the undergrowth. Pain of leaving them behind struck me, but the blow felt weak after all I'd suffered. Now though I was truly alone. Every nerve and fibre in my body was aware of that fact, but I wasn't regretful. I was sure I'd done right. If they ran beside me now then I would carry the burden of guilt. And that burden was heavy and exhausting. Alone I was light and free. I was sure that Spencer would be true to his word. He wouldn't fall back on his promise. Spencer was strong and able, and I was sure he could make a good Dom, perhaps better than I.

I ran for hours, I watched Dawn rise until light bathed the sky and the bird's morning calls finished. My Wulfen form fell away and I was stood alone in the forest. I wasn't that far from Sergej's supposed location. I'd done enough research in the files Elliot had given me to know that this was area was a very unsafe zone. Though it was morning and an essence of safety should be with me, I was afraid. I could sense the darkness that Suckers brought with them; I could taste impending danger in the air. '_Tonight is the night that the Suckers will bite'_ the voice in my head sang. When we were children we used to chant the poem that we'd made up. Then one day Papa heard us. I'd never seen him so angry before. He told us that words had more power than we could ever know.

I was tired after my long run so I followed the sound of the stream and drank some water before I lay down next to it and closed my eyes. When I awoke a few hours later the air was slightly thicker, the light was darkening already. My senses prickled and came to life. I realised that I'd been dreamless for the first time since my family were killed. Was that just because I'd been so tired or because something was influencing me? I looked up at the sky through the tree's canopy. Dark thick clouds were rolling in. My stomach clenched. Looking at the shadows the sun cast I could see that it was afternoon. I'd slept for hours. I knew it suddenly. Sergej was behind it all.

The clouds were so thick and dark that everything became dark with it. I ground my teeth together and clenched my fists. I quickly took another drink and then turned into my Wulfen form instantly feeling a little safer. I hadn't anticipated meeting him so soon, but I knew it in every part of my body and mind, that I would be meeting him tonight. It was hard to say if I was scared. I was sure I was but other feelings overwhelmed it. The need to destroy him surged through me and the need to look him in the face, to tear my claws through him. The feeling of anger poured through my veins, it tainted my vision with red. I was seething. I was snarling and feral and desperate to kill the bastard. I jolted forward. I could smell them; I could smell the bastards everywhere. I was going to fucking kill him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen: Darkness**

I didn't remember the way I ran from. Why did I need to bother when I only cared about the destination? I was snarling loudly as I ran. I could smell their poisonous scent all about me. I followed it naturally tearing through the forest. Animals scattered everywhere, all of them aware of the ferocity in me. My senses were heightened with the savage anger I felt. My head was full of thoughts of ripping limbs apart. The thick black clouds had settled in the sky. They blocked all blue and the sun too. With the canopy the trees gave the forest was swallowed in darkness.

The smell of masonry wafted into my nose. I snarled and raced forward faster. I was getting so close to his little hide out now. Grim satisfaction made me smile, I could feel my sharp pointy teeth and I couldn't wait to tear flesh with them. Finally I would taste revenge. I would slash them violently, I would claw their faces open, rip into their flesh and bleed them dry. I would tear apart their throats; I would kill every single one of them. My head felt heavy with my desire to kill. Every Wulfen has this feral part to them, it's natural, but we're never taught to dive so deeply into that part of ourselves. We're supposed to pull parts from it, to help us in our strength and cunning. But I was alone was I delved in completely.

At last I saw the building. It was a large one storey building with a flat roof and as far as I could tell no windows. That was hardly unnatural, Suckers loved buildings with no windows. It meant that they didn't have to try to block out the light or use up too much energy. The building was painted black; as I approached with my quick speed I assessed the building further. From my angle I could see the large heavy doors, there might be a few more exits, but I shook my head. I didn't need to think out exits, just about getting in.

The sky was dark, all around me darkness closed and pressed. But I could still see perfectly well. I snarled and then howled. I almost stopped running towards the building. My howl had sounded so pathetic. On its own, without the chorus behind me it seemed to lack strength. But I couldn't stop now, nor could I let chasings of regret in. I charged into the doors, they burst open loudly and I flew in. My heart thudded painfully in its battered cavity and the sound drummed loudly against my ears. I slowed and growled in a low tenor. My eyes took in the dark hallway. Everything inside was painted black, the walls, the floor and the ceilings. The smell of the Suckers was overwhelming. But I could also smell human blood tangled in the stench.

I slunk forward towards the end of the hallway where I could see that the door was wide open. The closer I got the more suffocating their stench became. My head begun to ache and everything felt closed in and pressing. There was no sound in the building but I could taste them in the air, and I could smell them too. That's when the sound struck. Laughter. Laughter rang, seemingly from every crevice and angle in the house. It seemed to echo and bounce off of the walls and it seemed to jar my brain. It could turn the sanest person into the most insane. My crouch was low as I approached the room. I was ready to spring on him, to kill the bastard. I slouched through the door and saw him.

'Ash Silverhead,' he said. Sergej's eyes were cold and hard and just…pure evil. It sounds stupid to describe them as that, but it's true. They had something truly dark and ancient about them. His eyes seemed to capture everything in life that is cruel, sickening and unjust. I could almost see every disease in them, every atrocity. He was smiling at me in a way that was angelic, but dangerously so.

I snarled at him. He stood alone but I could sense other Suckers watching as. 'You're not happy,' he said nodding his head and furrowing his brows together. 'And I can see why,' he sighed heavily. His tone was light and conversational, a way to mock me. 'I _did_ kill your entire family after all,' he said and then he smiled.

I growled furiously and skulked forward. My eyes were on his, I couldn't even blink. I'd locked my kill, now I just had to make the move. 'I killed the little girl first, and I would have liked to have torn her body to pieces, but that was when your father made his entrance. He sprang at me and missed. He used to be a good fighter once, but he was defiantly losing his skill. So I decided that I didn't want him anymore,' Sergej said and nodded. He continued to smile at me even though I was still advancing.

'I'd wanted him for a while, but being a daddy…oh no _Papa_, I think that's what your brother called him when he screamed for his father. As I was saying, being a Papa seemed to have slowed him down. I didn't want him anymore, so I disposed of him and your mama, and the rest of his offspring,' he smiled. 'Except you Ash. I decided that I wanted you instead. So you will be mine.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen: Pet **

I didn't want to hear another word from his filthy mouth. I sprang at him putting all my hatred and strength into the jump. He moved aside but I'd expected that, I swung around in an instant and still snarling I charged again. I knocked him over like a bowling pin and I raised my paw high ready to bring it down, but he suddenly kicked me off. I heard myself yelp as I slammed against the wall, but I was up in a second and ready again.

He was smiling smugly at me; his eyes were wide and bright. Every ounce of me wanted to destroy him. We seemingly danced as we circled. I hated the expression on his face; it was hungry and frankly sickening. I feinted an attack but he sensed the trick and didn't take the bite. Instead he laughed, 'Oh what fun!' he cried joyfully and I snarled furiously again, my own cuss. We seemed to circle for years, I took swipes and bites but he evaded them all with ease. 'Getting tired of dancing are we Silverhead?' Sergej asked.

I was. I was very tired. I wanted his life to end, and now.

Out of no-where energy hit me, I sprang high, and jumped over him and swung around so quickly that even he hadn't turned to face me. I swiped my claws down his back and he let out a strong hiss and turned in slow motion to my eyes at least. I took another swipe with my other paw, the claws raked his side and then I was flung back with the force of a freight train. I hit the wall hard on the other side of the room. Pain hit me and blood trickled down my face. My brain felt as though it had been smashed into a million pieces. My bones felt shattered. Somehow I managed to get up, though my Wulfen limbs could hardly hold me. I snarled but it too sounded broken.

Sergej stared at me, I tried to come forward to attack but he kicked me and that sent me falling drunkenly. I collapsed in a heaving heap. I could hear my laboured breathing; I could smell my blood and his. I could feel my Wulfen form melting away, and I was vulnerable. I managed to keep my eyes half open. Sergej moved into my sight. 'Impressive Wulfen,' he said. 'You did very well alone, you might be a mess right now, but you have done better than your dear Papa ever could have. I have wanted a new pet for a while.' And then he laughed. The sound send shivers down my spine, it seared my brain and my eyes rolled.

Pain seared through my body. Every inch of me was in agony. I opened my eyes, they felt swollen and I could feel the dried blood on my face. I was in my Wulfen form which I didn't understand. In fact I didn't understand anything. I tried to move but a sudden jab made me freeze. I realised two things simultaneously, that I was in a tatra and that I was prisoner. My blood turned cold and I stayed where I was though I couldn't move really anyway. Closed around my throat was a collar with spikes turned in, that was the jab I'd felt, and luckily I'd frozen because otherwise I could have killed myself. Dread poured through me. I was in a tiny stone cube, so small that I could scarcely turn around. The smell of the masonry filled me, but I could also smell my own blood.

I'd learned about this at the Schola. This was how they Broke a Wulfen's will. Once a Wulfen was broken then a Sucker could claim them to do their biding. Sickness washed over me, tears sparked in my eyes. The world was spinning and suddenly water poured down the top of the cube. I coughed violently and it hurt my healing ribs. Elliot had said it, that I could die or worse. But I hadn't contemplated this. It was over, I was over. There was nothing left for me to do. My mind was already rotting in this blasted cube. Chained like a dog and treated ten worse than even the most abused one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen: Strange Angel **

The colour had seeped back in for that moment. I could feel the wet snow beneath my paws and hear the wind blowing. I could for that moment taste the dirty air. My body felt alive for the first time in years. Pain shot through my face as the silver bullet tore my flesh. In that flash of pain I was myself after years of being a caged beast. But then darkness closed once again, and I was his.

Something in me had awoken: my lost self. My will had come back to me, in part. I could feel it quivering beneath his chains. I could feel sorrow in my heart at what he forced me to do. I didn't want to fight the Djamphir. I was still a slave to his will but more and more I could feel myself coming back. It was then that I saw her, through my own eyes and not my slave eyes. Her beauty seemed to resonate straight through me. I saw an old memory of a young girl, with caring eyes and a pained expression. The memory of Elizabeth had not haunted me for years. My last words to her came back at me, 'I owe you nothing.' Those words had beaten me more than he had.

In the days of being in the Tatra I had heard my words a thousand times. I saw the tears welling in Elizabeth's eyes. I saw my friends faces when I told them I was going- and alone. I heard Wayne's hard tone which I had known to hide his worry and upset. I had seen Spencer's concern a million times. It was as I had been chained up like a savage beast that I had realised how wrong I'd been. I should never have tried for revenge. I should have stayed at the Schola to lead the Wulfen. Then one day we might have stood a chance, we might have killed Sergej. But instead I had been selfish with my desire for revenge. And that had meant that when the time came the Wulfen were weaker than they might have been. Who had I ever been to think that I could work alone? I was haunted by those thoughts as I was locked and chained like a rabid dog. And as the Revelle sang to me despair took hold and my sanity shook. I was Broken into Ashes.

Darkness had descended on me. My mind was never my own. It was shared by a monster and led by it. It was like a vile tumour inside of me, shutting me down and using my body. It was my puppet master, and I the puppet. Those years of darkness were a lifetime. I wasn't myself, and I wasn't a Silverhead. I looked at the girl who was Elizabeth's daughter, no mistake. Her eyes were different, blue and full of life in a way that Elizabeth's never had been. I had always seen such frailty in Elizabeth, but in her daughter's shone out determination, power and pure strength. As her gaze met mine, as she pulled up her gun I felt his chain snap away.

My mind felt lighter, I felt unburdened and almost weightless. I was in there somewhere. Memories and tastes and smells seemed to bath me. I blinked. The Djamphir was familiar but my mind was not free enough to put a name to his face. He looked calm and I realised something. He wanted to kill me as much as I'd wanted to kill him a moment earlier. After all I was a Broken, a servant to Sergej's will. He wasn't to know anything had changed. I didn't know myself whether it really had. I did know however that it was because of her. It was because of Elizabeth's daughter. Something had changed, I was sure of that much. The will of this Silverhead was not entirely Broken. It was fixed by a Strange Angel.

**Thank you for reading Broken to Ashes, please remember to review.**

**Strange Angel's Belongs to Lili. .**


End file.
